School Dance
by dollygirl123
Summary: There's a school dance and MBC wants to go but there's a little problem... they have to go in pairs. Who will go with and what will happen in the end? Read the story and find out! Pairings: ChrisXSam DannyXCathy
1. Chapter 1 The big news!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Buster Club**

**Me - I'm back with the second MBC story!**

**Cathy - Yeppee!**

**Danny - Finally! What took you so long?**

**Me - Well I had to make one! Duh!!!**

**Danny - Oh yeah... I knew that!**

**Chris - Of course you did **(rolled his eyes)

**Sam - Can we just start the story all ready?**

**Me - Okay :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It was a sunny Sunday morning and Sam was walking to the clubhouse. When she got there she saw Chris working on the supercomputer

'' Hey Chris what are you doing?'' she asked

'' Ow just analyzing the clues from yesterdays mission... hmm... there's no match'' he said

'' Oh Chris just forget it remember Danny vacuvated him'' said Sam '' Talking about Danny... where is he? And Cathy?''

'' I don't know... Cathy said something about Mr. Smiths plants'' said Chris and then Cathy ran in

'' GUYS YOU'LL NEVER GUES WHAT... wait where's Danny?'' she said looking around the clubhouse

'' Oh probably going around Wendy'' Sam said and Chris started to laugh

'' Whatever he''ll know from her...'' said Cathy and rolled her eyes _Why's Danny only interested in Wendy? I mean she's always playing with him _she thought and looked at the ground

'' Um Cathy are you okay?'' asked Sam

'' What? I'm okay'' she said and smiled

'' So what's the big news?'' asked Chris and walked to Cathy and Sam

'' Oh ya I almost forgot'' said Cathy and blushed '' Did you know that next week is going to be a dance at school!''

'' Oh yeah?'' said Sam '' And who told you that?''

'' Well lets see'' started Cathy '' I heard from Roy, who heard from Ralph, who heard from Mark, who...''

'' Okay okay'' said Chris '' We get it''

'' Isn't it wonderful?'' said Cathy and started to spin around '' I mean on Rhapsodia we had dances only every 200 years and in the final there were a contest who can stretch their arms the longest''

'' Aha okay Cathy'' said Sam and started to giggle '' But here on earth we just dance''

'' Oh I love to dance!'' said Cathy happily then Danny walked in

'' Hey guys'' he said and smiled

'' Hey Danny'' said Chris '' Where were you?''

'' Oh... just busy'' he said '' So did you hear about the dance next week?''

'' Yeah Cathy just told us'' said Sam

'' Oh... So are you going?'' asked Danny

'' Of course'' said Cathy happily but Sam and Chris looked sad

'' I don't know'' said Chris scratching his head '' I have to catch up with some homework...''

'' Yeah me too...'' said Sam biting her lip

'' Oh come on guys'' said Danny

'' Yeah please for us'' said Cathy

'' Well I guess so...'' said Sam

'' Great! And how about you Chris?'' asked Cathy and looked at him

'' Well if you guys are going... Oh that the heck I'll go to!'' said Chris and smiled

'' WOHOO!'' said Cathy and started to jump around ' It's going to be so fantastic!''

'' Wait a minute'' said Danny '' You can only go in pairs''

'' WHAT?!'' said Sam, Cathy and Chris

'' Well yeah'' said Danny

'' Gitchee!'' said Cathy and started to shake '' That that means...''

'' OH CATHY MY SWEETHEART WILL YOU BE MY DATE FOR THE DANCE?!'' called someone outside the clubhouse

'' Jeremy...'' she whispered '' Tell him I'm not here'' then Danny and Sam opened the door and went outside

'' Jeremy'' Sam said and gave a weak smile '' What are you doing here?''

'' Oh I'm just looking for Cathy'' he said '' I want to ask her if she's wants to be my date for the dance''

'' Um dude sorry but she's not here'' said Danny

'' Oh'' said Jeremy with a disappointment in his face '' So where is she?''

'' Um... well... she's in... the PARK!'' said Sam '' Yeah she's in the park... feeding birds!''

'' Oh I'll go there and ask her'' said Jeremy and skipped away then Sam and Danny walked into the clubhouse

'' Is it save to come out?'' said Cathy under the sofa

'' Ya Cathy you can come out'' said Danny

'' Thanks guys'' she said and gave them a smile

'' So what are we going to do with the... you know... pair thing...'' said Chris

'' Hmm... I don't know'' said Sam and then her mobile rang _Sam I need you to go home NOW! _It was her sister Alex

'' Sorry guys I have to go'' said Sam and ran home

* * *

**Me - So that's the first chapter!**

**Danny - It was good... I guess...**

**Me - WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GUESs?**

**Danny - Okay okay it was really good just don't hurt me!**

**Me - Oh Danny I won't hurt you... I WILL KICK YOUR ASS**

**Danny - AHHH **(ran away)

**Sam - Okay... That was weird... anyway please review!**

**Chris - Yeah what Sam said**

**Cathy - Thank you **(smiles)


	2. Chapter 2 It's not fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Buster Club**

**Me – This is chapter 2 sorry for such a long update **

**Cathy – Hey it's alright**

**Me – Thanks Cathy**

**Danny – But you could done it sooner **

**Me – Sorry Danny but I had school**

**Chris – Yeah Danny school is very important for...**

**Danny – BORING!**

**Sam – Okay let's start the story already **

**Me – Sure Sam**

**

* * *

**Sam ran home and opened the front door. There was silents everywhere so she entered the house

'' Hello?'' she called '' Alex where are you?''

'' I'm up stairs!'' answered Alex. Then Sam went up stairs to her big sisters room. The room was all pinkish and there were many plants. Alex loved plants so her room was like a jungle. She had many teddy bears because it was Alex's hobby to collect them

'' Sam'' said Alex and turned to her '' Why did you took my handbag?''

'' What?'' said Sam '' I didn't even take it''

'' But I found it lying in your room on your bed'' she said

'' Well I didn't take it... Any way why it's such a big deal?''

'' Because it's missing my lipstick and my wallet'' she said and frowned '' So... where are they?''

'' I didn't take it'' said Sam

'' OH COME ON SAM'' started shouting Alex '' IT WAS IN YOUR ROOM AND OBVIOUSLY YOU TOOK IT''

'' NO I DIDN'T'' started to shout Sam

'' YES YOU DID''

'' NO I DIDN'T''

'' YES YOU DID AND YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET THEM BACK OR I WILL TELL MOM'' then Sam ran to her room and slammed the door...

_Meanwhile in the clubhouse_

'' So Danny...'' asked Cathy '' Who are you going with?''

'' What?'' said Danny and looked at her

'' To the dance silly'' she said '' Who are you going with''

'' Well ''The Danny'' is going to ask Wendy of course'' he said proudly

'' Oh...'' said Cathy and sighed _That's what I thought... _then she looked at Chris. He was doing the homework

'' Oh man!'' said Chris '' What time is it?''

'' It's eight o'clock'' said Cathy then Chris grabbed his things

'' I have to go'' he said '' See you tomorrow at school'' then left the clubhouse and ran home

'' Yeah I better go to'' said Danny '' See you later Cath''

'' Yeah bye'' she said then went home

_With Sam_

'' So Sam'' said Alex and came into to her room '' Where are my things?''

'' I told you already I don't have them'' said Sam angrily

'' Well suit your self... MOM!'' shouted Alex

'' What is it Alex?'' asked Sam's mom from down stairs

'' Sam took some of my things and didn't return them'' said Alex

'' Sam! Give those things back to Alex''

'' But mom'' said Sam '' I don't have them''

'' Mom she lying'' said Alex '' I found my handbag on her bed''

'' Samantha give them back!'' said Sam's mom

'' But mom...''

'' No buts! Until you give back those thing to Alex your grounded young lady!''

'' Ugh... IT'S NOT FAIR'' cried Sam and started to sob

'' Life isn't fair so deal with it'' said Alex and went to her room. Sam closed the door then fell on her bed and started to cry

'' This isn't fair...'' she said and started to cry even more

_Meanwhile somewhere in the space..._

'' Did you take the things?''

'' Yes sir''

'' Excellent... Everything is going according to the plan... Young Samantha will not know what hit her...''

* * *

**Me - Wow poor Sam...**

**Cathy – Yeah...**

**Sam – Anyway please review!**

**Chris – And the more the merrier!**

**Danny – Yeah review how awesome ''The Danny'' is!**

**Me – Um Danny... They have to review about the story not you...**

**Danny – Well whatever... **(rolls his eyes)


	3. Chapter 3 Understanding

**Me – Here's chapter 3 everyone! Sorry for the long update but you know school...**

**Danny – Yeah... Wait where's Sam?**

**Me – Oh yeah I almost forgot **(whacks Danny on the head)

**Danny – OW! What was that for?**

**Me – I don't know she said whack Danny on the head so I did!**

**Chris – Um... Guys can we get on with the story already?**

**Me – Sure Chris **(smiles)

**Cathy – And Alice forgot to mention that she doesn't own us!**

**Me – Oh yeah thanks Cathy! **(blushes)

* * *

In the morning Sam didn't speak to her mom or Alex. All three of them were sitting by the table and eating breakfast ( Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Sam doesn't have a dad in this story. He died in a car accident. Sad I know...). Sam glared at them. Alex and her mom didn't look happy either. When Sam finished her food she took her backpack and left the house to school. When she got to school Chris, Danny and Cathy were already there standing by the lockers. She heard that they were talking about the dance. _Okay Sam act natural and everything is going to be okay_ she thought then took a deep breathe and walked to her friends.

'' Hey'' she said and gave a fake smile '' What's up?''

'' Oh nothing'' said Cathy '' We were just talking about the dance''

'' Yeah'' said Danny '' Everyone says that it's going to be the best one ever''

'' And the best part is'' said Cathy '' We're _all _going it's so great I can't wait!''

'' Yeah me too'' said Sam and sighed. Chris looked at her and saw how sad she looked

'' Sam is something wrong?'' he asked and Danny and Cathy turned at her. Sam just stood there with her eyes widen. She didn't know how to explain then sighed, uncertain

'' Look guys'' she said weakly '' I don't know how to say this but...'' then the bell interrupted her. _Saved by the bell_ she thought then they all went into the class.

When the school was over Sam rushed home. She didn't want to talk to any of them. Sam knew how happy they were especially Cathy. This was big deal for her and she didn't want to ruin their mood because she was grounded. When Sam got home she ran to her room and locked it. She sat on her bed and started to think. She thought how to explain her problem to Cathy, Danny and Chris, but nothing came up. _What to do?_ she thought then she closed her eyes and lied her head on the pillow.

_At the clubhouse_

'' Man what's wrong with Sam'' asked Danny '' She's acting weird''

'' Yeah'' said Chris '' Like she doesn't want to tell us something''

'' Mbe we suld go to hr huse and ak er'' said Cathy eating marshmallows.

'' What?'' asked Danny and Chris. Then Cathy giggled and swallowed a marshmallow

'' I said maybe we should go to her house and ask her'' she said

'' Yeah we should'' said Chris '' But just in case let's take our MBC gear'' then they took their stuff and left to Sam's house

_With Sam_

Sam woke up because she heard the doorbell rang. She blinked a couple of times then yawned. Sam heard that her mom was talking to someone. She got up and then someone knocked

'' I don't want to speak with you Alex'' said Sam

'' No Sam it's me'' said someone. Sam recognized the voice then unlocked the door and opened it.

'' Cathy... Guys what are you doing here?'' asked Sam. They didn't say anything just walked into Sam's room. Sam closed the door and bitten her lip and looked at the ground

'' Sam'' started Cathy '' Why didn't you tell us?''

'' Tell you what?'' asked Sam pretending to be an idiot

'' That you are grounded'' said Chris. She looked at them

'' Well I thought that you will be angry at me... I mean Cathy this is so special for you... the same with you guys'' said Sam then sat on her bed. Cathy sighed then sat next to Sam and gave her a big hug

'' Sam it's okay'' she said '' We're your friends and a team...''

''… and no matter what...'' continued Danny

''… we'll always be there for each other'' ended Chris. Sam smiled and they all hugged

'' Thanks you guys'' she said happily '' You're the best!''

'' So what happened?'' asked Danny. Then Sam told them everything. When she was done they looked speechless

'' And you really didn't took them?'' asked Danny

'' Aw course not'' said Sam then Chris putted his arm on her shoulder

'' Don't worry Sam we'll find them'' he said softly and Sam smiled. _Why do I feel so weird? _thought Sam then Cathy frowned

'' Um guys something smells here'' she said

'' It must be my perfume'' said Sam

'' No not your perfume'' said Cathy '' But it's delicious can I borrow it?''

'' Cathy'' said Sam and raised her eyebrow

'' Oh sorry'' said Cathy then sniffed again '' It's a really weird smell like I've smelted it before but I can't remember where''

'' Chris better A-scan it'' said Sam then Chris took his A-scanner and started to look everywhere

'' Hey guys I found something'' he said. Sam, Cathy and Danny went to him

'' So dude what did you find?'' asked Danny. Then Chris slowly turned at them

'' Who ever took your sisters stuff isn't human...''

* * *

**Me – Well hope you like it! **

**Sam – Yeah and don't forget to review!!!**

**Danny – Wait a minute... Sam why did you tell Alice to whack me on the head?**

**Sam – Because it's funny **(starts to laugh)

**Danny – Oh yeah? **(glares at her)

**Chris – Guys chill out!**

**Me – Yeah listen to Chris for once **(everyone starts to argue except Cathy)

**Cathy – Oh boy... **

_The next chapter is going to be SamXChris so see you later! ;D_


End file.
